Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved MHD electrical power generating system which incorporates a ramjet engine and a supersonic MHD generator in series with a conventional MHD generator, and a diffuser assembly for collecting and feeding by-pass plasma gas from the supersonic MHD generator to a second radiant boiler adapted to power a steam turbine generator. This system increases the power output and improves the operating efficiency of the electrical power generating system.